A Little Understanding
by foldintothenight
Summary: Always an intuitive person, Mary noticed something in Seth's eyes that she felt no one else had. - Just a little one shot. Fairly sure I don't have to say when or why it takes place.


**So as a Shield fan, I feel like I must address the situation at hand. I could have done a general story, meaning that I only include existing people, but... my main OC insisted that she be a part of this story. Then, since she is a multiverse character, I had to choose which universe. Ultimately, I chose "Crashing Down". For those who haven't read that story, here is a quick summary...**

**Mary Williams is the daughter of life-long mid-carder, Jeff Williams. As a teenager, she began training. This came to a screeching halt when she was involved in a tragic accident, and became temporarily paralyzed on one side of her body. She went into a deep depression, going as far as ending things with her boyfriend (Ted DiBiase Jr), and running away from home when she was seventeen. She lost her virginity to The Miz, and kept running the very next day. After living the bohemian lifestyle in NYC for a few years, she moved on to Florida where she was drugged up and whored out by a douchebag for a few more years. After breaking free, she eventually moves to Phoenix. A couple of days before the Royal Rumble last year, Ted's son Tate runs into the convenience store she was working in. After this, she decides to stop hiding. Stephanie gives her a job as a technical engineer, and she begins traveling with the company. She goes back and forth between Ted and Miz for a couple of months before choosing Ted. Then at WM 30 Ted wins the World Heavyweight Championship, Cody Rhodes wins the WWE Championship, and Mary's brother wins the Intercontinental Championship. (I actually wrote this months ago.) After Ted wins his match, he proposes in the ring, and Mary reveals to the world that she's pregnant. Soon after, she begins receiving threats from the douchebag from a few years prior. She keeps going on with her life until Miz is attacked a few weeks later. On May 27th, Miz passed away from the injuries sustained. The next day, Mary goes down to Florida with all of her friends, and The Shield, to confront the guy. There is a huge fight that keeps everyone out for at least a couple of weeks. The Shield weren't part of the big fight, because they were protecting Mary, so their Payback match and... the night after... still happened. Mary and all of her friends come back to work on June 9th. Before the show, Mary opens the paternity test results, finding out that Dean is the father of her six year-old son, Marcus.**

**I'll be picking up after that little reveal for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor it's employees (former and current). I do however, own the plot of the story, as well as Mary Williams and her family. Alex Hardy belongs to shiki94, and is being used with permission.**

* * *

The scene played over and over in her mind. Partly because she was in charge of making a new video package depicting the events of the week before. However, there was something else that stuck out in her mind as well. Mary remembered what he said when the three men, then known as The Shield, walked up to them in Tallahassee went she went to confront the man who had done so many horrible things to her. Dean had recently told Ted that he would do whatever he could to protect Mary and her younger sister Chelsea, because they couldn't always defend themselves. Roman was there because one of Mary's best friends was Tamina Snuka, and he wanted to make sure no harm came to his cousin. Then there was Seth's reason for joining the group. "I'm here to just give the full Shield protection." It was almost as if he otherwise felt useless. He had no real reason there, but he went because Dean and Roman both had. Because they weren't "The Shield" unless all three of them were there.

Mary got up from talking to Ted and Dean after they had found out that Dean is the father of her son. It was a huge relief for Mary. Better him, than some stranger, and given the way that her life had been going in that time, it really could have been anyone. She was headed to the Divas locker room to tell all of her friends the news when she saw him. There was Seth Rollins. He was alone. Triple H and Randy Orton were no where in sight. If she wanted to confront him, now was the time.

When Seth looked up to see the woman coming his way, he took a deep breath, bracing himself. She probably wanted to kill him. A lot of people did. He wasn't about to fight back, and not only because she was five months pregnant. He deserved it, and he knew it. So he was very much taken aback when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He hesitantly returned the embrace. "You... you're not mad at me?"

As Mary slowly pulled away, she wiped a tear from her eyes. Silly pregnancy hormones. "Mad? Yes. Just not for the reason you are probably thinking."

"I... I guess that's a good thing," Seth nodded slowly.

"Just so you know, Dean is Marcus's father," Mary bit her lip. "I was looking forward to you being 'Uncle Seth'."

"I'm sorry, Mary," Seth looked down, ashamed of himself. "I..."

Mary slowly brought her hand up, stopping him from continuing. "You didn't have to do it this way." Before letting him respond, Mary continued on her original path of visiting her friends. She walked into the Divas locker room, seeing all of her friends who were able to, changing into their ring gear. The others just sitting around and waiting to sit in catering with everyone during the show.

Natalya looked up, seeing the tears in her best friend's eyes, "Mare?"

"Sorry, I've been editing video for The Shield," Mary chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that's been hard on all of us," AJ nodded, holding her side, her stab wound still not fully healed.

"I just can't believe Seth..." Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well don't," Mary smirked. "On a more pleasant note, I officially have a baby daddy."

"Lucky," Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nikki Bella looked up. "But uh... how about you fill the rest of us in who weren't in on your little adventure a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Emma looked around to the friends, "it looks like you went through something brutal."

Mary smiled softly, "well, I'm sure that you all remember how my past had caught up with me, and things had gotten dangerous for all of us. Well, we ended that problem. It just happened to get very physical, as you all can see. Since then, I have found out that Dean Ambrose is the father of my son."

"Ooh girl, I can see why this Shield stuff is hitting you a little personally," Naomi winced.

"Wait, wait..." Alex Hardy looked up. "Mary, did you just say that we shouldn't believe that Seth turned on us?"

Mary smirked, starting to turn on her heel, "exactly. Everything will be just fine." She made her way out of the locker room, not letting anyone pursue her theory any further as she made her way to the tech booth to do her job for the night. She understood why Seth did what he did. She just didn't agree with how he went about doing it.


End file.
